Dark Moon
by Kyana-the-dragon
Summary: Kyana Murashime has always had a bad life. The tumor in her throat is going to suffocate her if not treated, her parents are dead, her love is gone and hasn't sent a letter to her, and now some Shinigamis named Ayumu and Sayori have come! Wth? AK AS KR


Dark Moon

Chapter One:: Kyana

:\: Author's P.O.V :\:

"Kyanaaaaa!!!" The loud shout was heard two houses over, calling a young, beautiful girl with long hair the colour of midnight that fell over her shoulders and eyes that shone with dark pools of brown. The girl was by a small pond with fishes, leaning over to see the shimmering scales on the fishes' body. She jumped, turning to see a woman that looked like she was in her late 30s to early 40's with dark brown hair pulled into a tight bun at the base of her neck and piercing brown eyes which narrowed at the girl. "Get away from there!!" "What? Aunt Masika, what's wrong with me being here??" "Don't you talk back at me, young lady!!! Get away from there!!" Masika Fukazawa demanded harshly. Kyana Murashime slowly and reluctantly stood up, her long white dress wrinkling slightly at the movement. She frowned slightly. "Oba-san (Oba-san means Aunt), what-" "You know you should ask either ME or Chakira permission before leaving your quarters!!!" Masika fumed. "Oba-san-" "Go to your room, now. I will send Chakira to give you your food in an hour." Masika said in a low and angry tone. When Kyana didn't move, she said louder, "Go!!"

With a cold glare, Kyana stormed away from the pond and toward a small room that resembled a shack. With two white paper sliding doors and a single small window, it wasn't much, but she called it home. Inside, it was slightly cramped, with a small dresser with two drawers on either side, a small desk and a lamp, a roll-out bed and a small closet to hold all of her clothes. A few yards away from the small "house" was a larger one. It had a shingled roof and light brown wood holding it in place. Windows were scattered across its outside walls with pairs of paper sliding doors.

Kyana swished the paper door open with force and slammed it shut, rattling it. "Watch you anger, young lady!!" yelled a steamed Masika. "Leave me alone.." mumbled Kyana, dropping to her knees, covering her face. Black hair fell over her shoulders as she hunched her back. She stayed like that for while, and then straightened her back. A single tear slid down her cheek but she wiped it away angrily. She hated crying but her feelings had more control over her than her thoughts, so she cries anyway. She stood up and slumped against the wall, arms set on the windowsill as she stared out blankly. _Oba-san always treats me like a child! Why though… _Kyana thought sadly. _Well it could also be my throat… _As she thought this, she raised her hand to her throat, and rubbed it gently. Her eyes took on a blank and sad look. _I wonder how long it'll take until I can't speak at all…. _Kyana Murashime has a throat problem. A tumor is slowly growing bigger and bigger, beginning to cover up her airway. When it gets big enough, it will completely cover up her airway and she will suffocate to death. It has already covered about half of her airway, and her voice is slowly giving away.

Kyana blinked rapidly, trying unsuccessfully to get rid of tears. _My throat burns every time I cry.. I….can't cry.. _She willed herself. **Knock knock. **Kyana spun around and look at the paper door. A thin silhouette of a young woman cast a dark shadow in Kyana's room. "Come i-"Air blocked Kyana's words from leaving her mouth. She fell to the ground on her knees, hands grabbing at her throat. Her eyes began to flutter, mouth opening and closing slower and slower, still trying to call out for help. **_Thump_**!! "Ms. Kyana?" Silence. "Ms. Kyana? Kyana?!?" _Shhhhhhhhhhick! _The woman slid open the door. Standing at the doorway was a young woman, around 18 or 20 with long blonde hair and sea blue eyes. "KYANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The woman dropped the food tray she was carrying with a crash and jumped over it, rushing to the nearly unconscious girl on the floor. "Kyana!! KYANA!!!!!" she screamed frantically. Kyana's eyes were barely open now, and the last thing that she saw was her only friend, tears in her eyes and screaming her name.

:\: At the hospital :\:

In the waiting room sat Masika Fukazawa and Chakira Furan. The blonde was wringing her hands and kept her head down. Masika sat up straight, eyes piercing every nurse and doctor that passed them by. "Where is Kyana?" rumbled the older woman. Chakira a.k.a. Kira looked at her boss. "The doctor said she was-" "Where is my niece??" Masika said through gritted teeth, her head down as well. Kira looked at Masika and then at her own hands. Masika brought her hands to her hidden face and drew in a deep breath. "Chakira.." "Yes, ma'am?" "What.. What is the name of Kyana's doctor?" "Um.. Dr. Senshio I think. Wh-" Kira was cut herself off when she saw Masika rise up in a blur and grab a passing nurse by the collar. "WHERE IS SENSHIO?!?!??!?!???????" she yelled in the frightened nurses' face. Fear in her face, the nurse pointed down the hall. "F-First door on y-your r-r-right." The nurse stuttered. Releasing the nurse, Masika stormed down the hall and grabbed the handle of the first door on her right, throwing it open. "DR. SEN-" Masika began angrily only to stop abruptly. Kira rushed to her boss' side and accidentally released a single word. "Oh." "What the he-What are you doing in here?!?" A man shoved the woman he was making out with away and brushed himself off. "What the heck do you think you're doing?!? WHAT ABOUT MY NIECE??? IS SHE OKAY?!?!?!?!" "Ma'am," Senshio said in a clear voice. "I need you to calm down." "Calm down? Calm DOWN??!?" How can I calm down if I don't even know if my niece is alive or not?!" Senshio cleared his throat and ran a hand through his short black hair. "Shrukia, leave us for a while till I call you for our next uh.. training session." The doctor said wearily, glancing apologetically at the pretty young woman who was pulling her nurse dress back over her nearly bare body. She pulled her medium length brown hair into a bun and glanced worriedly at the two other women as she hurried out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Um.." Dr. Senshio pulled a clipboard out from under a stack of scattered papers. He cleared his throat, studying the list. Kira studied the man's face angrily. How could he have forgotten his duties of saving people from illness and death??!? The doctor looked to be around in his late 30s with a handsome face and a strong jaw line. He had deep brown eyes and fair skin. "What is your niece's name?" he asked, looking as Masika. "Kyana Murashime.." "Kyana…Kya-Ah. Room 37. Follow me." He stood up, tucking the clipboard under his arm. As he passed by Kira, he threw a glance at her and _winked _at her. Mouth open in shock and surprise she stared at him with fury. He just smiled and led the way out the door. Masika looked at Kira strangely, oblivious to the flirtatious gesture to her housemaid. Kira puffed herself up and stomped out the door. Masika followed, confused.

"Here we are." Senshio opened a door. The smell of drugs and hydraulics flew out of the room, and the sound of beeping reached the threesome. Patients were all on medium sized beds with crisp white sheets and two large fluffy pillows. A small bedside table was beside each bed with a lamp and two small drawers. Senshio led the way toward the back of the room where Kira and Masika saw a girl sleeping, pale, but alive. Her long black hair was splayed over the white pillows, her brown eyes closed. A tube went up her nose and another through her arm. She was dressed in a long white hospital gown. "Kyana!" breathed Masika, running to the girl's side. "Kyana! Kyana? Kyana, wake up!" Kira came over and helped Masika into a chair. "Let me try, ma'am," Kira said quietly. "Kyana-chan? It's Kira! Please, wake up. We are so worried about you! Please, tell us that you are alright!!" Kyana's eyes fluttered. "Kira?" A single hoarse word escaped from the pale mouth of Kyana Murashime. "Kyana!!!" Kira hugged her friend, smiling hard. "You're okay??" "Yes.." the young girl looked doubtful. Kira stepped away, letting Masika see her niece.

Senshio stepped over to Chakira, touching her hand. "I didn't catch your name, pretty lady." He whispered into her ear flirtatiously. Kira's blue eyes opened wide, then narrowed. She turned to him and whispered back. "Ima." "Ima what?" he grinned. She gritted her teeth and replied, "Ima gonna kick your ass if you don't leave me alone." And she walked back to her family. (Masika and Kyana aren't her real family. Hers died a while back so she now thinks of them as her true family.) Stunned, the doctor glowered at Kira, and walked to the end of Kyana's bed. "Ms. Fukazawa? May I speak to you for a moment?" Kira glared at him as Masika rose- "Oba-" -and left the room with the doctor. "-san.." "Kya-chan, its okay." Kira said gently, sitting on the edge of the bed with her. "It's okay."

"Kyana, as you know, has a tumor in her throat that is slowly growing larger. I X-Rayed her throat and saw that it is growing more rapidly. You have to do something about it soon or it will soon completely block her airway, suff-" "I know what will happen." hissed Masika. "Then you know something must be done. Have you thought of surgery?"

"Kyana, sing for me." "Kira-san?" Kira smiled. "Just one song. If you don't want to, don't push yourself. But I would like to hear your beautiful voice singing to me again." Kira said sweetly, holding Kyana's hand. Kyana was silent, looking away. "I'm sorry. You don't have t-"

_The rain falls hard, blinding me_

_Shielding you from me_

_So that I can't reach you, my love._

_I reach for you, calling your name_

_But you can't hear me, _

_You can never seem to hear my voice_

_Calling your name_

_I reach for you, screaming your name…_

_But you can never hear me…._

_Screaming.._

_Calling…_

_Willing you to come to me!_

_Hoping with all my might_

_That you hear me, turn to me_

_And love me with your heart and eyes_

_So we can be together.._

_For all time…._

Kyana took a deep breath, holding her throat and smiled weakly at Kira. "That was-" "Kyana Liana Murashime!! Did I just hear you _singing_?!??!?!?" A pretty steamed Masika stormed into the room, hands clenched. "Oba-san, I-" "I banned you from singing for a reason!! Every time that dreadful NOISE reaches my ears, it reminds me of your mother!" "Your daughter-in-law!! I don't understand why I can't express my feelings by singing!" "It will lead you to you **death**!!" yelled Masika. Kyana stared, fear-stricken, at her aunt. "_What_?" "…Get up, we're going home." "Miss?" a voice called weakly from beside Kyana's bed. They all turned to see an elderly man with a bandage around his head smiling. "Your niece has a miraculous and beautiful voice. Why you ban her from using it, I do not know, but it is not my place to ask." "Thank you-" "Kyana, get up please! We are _leaving_!" As Kira, Kyana and Masika passed by the man, he grabbed Kyana's arm. "Young girl, sing your heart! Someday it may help you! You have a wonderful voice. Use it!" "Thank you, sir. But I must go now.." "Good luck!" Kyana waved at the man, and ran after her aunt. Dr. Senshio led the threesome to the doorway and bowed before them, sweeping his arm across his chest in front of Kira. She sneered at him and walked away briskly. _Touchy.._ He thought as he went back to his room after they left.

:\: Back at Kyana's house:\:

Kira knocked softly on Kyana's door, whispering, "Kyana, may I come in?" "Yeah.." came the faint reply. Kira sighed and let herself in. Kyana was laying on her back on her roll-out bed, hair strewn across her pillow. Her brown eyes were closed, and she didn't seem to have a care in the world about what was happening around her. "I brought you some food," offered Kira, rising up the tray holding the food slightly. "Hun.." "Kya-chan, you have to eat something!" protested Kira. "Iwalfetsumteng." "Uh... what?" "_I will eat something_." "You'd better!" Kira said sternly, setting to tray of food on the dresser. "Your food is on your dresser if you need it..." Kira stated, looking expectantly at the girl lying on a small roll-out bed. Kyana just mumbled inaudibly. Kira sighed and gave her an exasperated look. "Fine. I'll see you when you get out of your little dream state. Masika will be ang-" "I don't care about her. I don't care what she says, I don't care what she does, I just-don't-CARE!!" Kyana suddenly burst out. Kira was stunned.

"Kya-"

"I don't! I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE DOES TO ME IF I DON'T DO WHAT SHE ASKS!!! I-DO-NOT-CARE!!!" Kyana began to scream, tears now filling her now open eyes.

"Kyana!"

Sobs began to fill the air, and you could literally feel the tension, hate, and sadness hanging in the air around Kyana. "Kya-chan.." Kira knelt beside the shaking girl, and pulled her into a tight embrace. "You're okay now.. Shh…" Kira said calmly, stroking Kyana's long black hair. "I-I'm not o-okay.. Why does sh-she always treat me diff-differently?! I just d-d-don't unders-stand…" Kyana hiccupped, tears now coming in rivers down her cheeks. "…I know why, Kya-chan. But I'll only tell you if you promise to not make any rude comments or interrupt while I'm telling you." Kira said softly but sternly. Kyana managed to nod and looked at Kira. "She wants to protect you. She doesn't want you to sing because it will most likely speed up your death. And she doesn't want that to happen."

"When you first arrived at our, well _her_, doorstep, you were so small and precious! I was only about 6, but I knew that you were to be handled with the uttermost care! Masika-san was shocked about the suddenness of your arrival, but took you in. It was about a day after we took you, when she learned of your parents' death. She began crying and screaming that it was your mother's fault that Masika's son had died.." Kyana's eyes narrowed but Kira sighed and took a deep breath, continuing her story. "Masika.. Almost killed you." "What?!" "Our agreement?" Kira asked. Kyana apologized, but was utterly bewildered. "Anyway, while I was bathing you, Masika offered to take over for a while, giving me a break. Since I was exhausted, I agreed to it. The moment I left the bathroom, she locked it. I began asking why and she didn't reply, but I heard your screams." Kira glanced at Kyana to see her reaction. Her eyes were wide and her hands were touching a scar just above her collarbone. _So… this is where I got this scar…._ She thought. Kira continued sadly, "I began yelling frantically at your aunt, asking her why you were screaming but she never replied to me. I had heard thrashing and water splashing around, so I assumed the worst. You look like your mother, who Masika believed that it was your mother's fault for getting your parents killed. I assumed that she might try to kill you by drowning you. I began screaming for help and slammed myself against the door repeatedly." "Your aunt's older assistant came and unlocked the door, scared because of all the screaming. We ran inside and saw Masika holding you underwater and you were thrashing about, water flying all over the place. Yung Kin, the assistant, pulled Masika away while I grabbed you and held you while you screamed. Masika was shouting that you were an _incarnation_ of your mother that came to haunt her for the rest of her life." _Incarnation? What? How.. can I be an incarnation of my mom? _Kyana thought with plenty confusion. "We took her away and drove you to a hospital. You were bleeding on your throat, right above your collarbone because Masika had cut you there to speed up the death," At this Kira gestured to Kyana's thin white scar, "But the doctors stitched you back up.. And here we are. Masika was devastated when she had almost done. She has now sworn to never hurt you in any physical way because of what she almost did to you."

Kyana picked up her pillow and hugged it to her chest. Kira was still holding her, and she felt more comforted when Chakira was around. "Chakira!" an impatient voice yelled. Kira glanced at the door. "I must go now. Get some food into your system and try to catch some sleep." Kira said sternly, giving Kyana a serious look. "Okay.." "Good. I'll see you tomorrow." Kira waved and slid out the door.

Kyana waited till she was certain that Chakira was gone until she crawled over to her small desk in the middle of the wall on the south edge of the room. She pulled open a small drawer and took out some papers to reveal a wooden bottom. Her fingers found an almost invisible latch that pulled up the bottom of the drawer and displayed two faded pictures. She pulled them out with care and pushed the bottom back in along with the papers. She flicked on the lamp and studied the photos. One was of a pretty brown haired girl with her hair down around her back with brown eyes that looked about 12 years of age with a younger girl around the age of 9 with medium length black hair and sparkly brown eyes. They were hugging and laughing at the camera, looking like the best of friends. The first girl's name was Mitsuki Koyama. The second was Kyana, hugging her only and favorite cousin. Kyana smiled as a tear spilled down her cheek. She didn't bother wipe it away. Mitsuki was now a famous singer, and she was on tour at the moment. "Mitsuki.." Kyana whispered, touching the brown haired girl in the picture. She switched to the next picture. A handsome young boy with floppy black hair and eyes so dark brown they looked almost black was standing next to a small girl with black hair in a tiny ponytail at the base of her neck. The girl was hugging the boy and he was blushing but hugging her back. "Raio.." Kyana bit her bottom lip from sobbing. "Where are you? Why haven't you sent me anything? Are you having so much fun in the US that you've forgotten me?! Please, Raio, answer me!!" Kyana cried to the picture, holding it to her chest. "Why? Why is my life so horrible? My parents are dead, I'm going to join them soon, my only friend is my housekeeper and my true love is a million miles away.."

_Vmm! _"Ha! I beat you this time, Ayumu! I beat you!!" A girl's voice said somewhat snootily. "Don't get so cocky. You cheated!" a voice retorted back. "What?! Did not!" the girl's voice shot back. "Yes you did. Now shut up. Who is it this time?" "Kyana Mu-Murashime? Is that how you say it?" "Yes you idiot." A boy scoffed. Kyana, bewildered by the sudden voices, spun around and gasped. A boy and girl stood in front of her, but they weren't normal. The girl had brown bear ears popping out of her head and a small tail from her backside. She was dressed in a black miniskirt and a red strapless top that showed her stomach. She had long reddish-brown hair that trailed down her back just above her waist and green eyes that glared at the boy beside her. The boy had red fox ears coming out of his head along with a tail. He wore a black leather vest over a short sleeved white shirt and jeans. He had brown hair with two long bangs that came down to his chin while the rest of his hair was the normal length for boys. He had sea blue eyes that held Kyana's gaze for a long while. "Wh-Who are you?!?"

END CHAPTER ONE!!!!

Kyana-chan:: Whoot! I am so happy that I'm done Ch.1!! Took me long enough… Oo Hope you enjoyed!!! Please R&R!!!


End file.
